The necklace
by Marvelff
Summary: Clint and the necklace of Natahsa cause where on earth did it go...


The neckless

"Alright guys time to go to bed now". It was eight o'clock on a Friday night in the farm of the family Barton. The light of the sun slowly began to fade, making place for the modest glistening of the stars. The little Nathiel already slept, but the other two kids were still playing outside. "Come on don't let me ask it again!". Although Clint shouted his words, he didn't sound angry. His Children slowly walked towards the farm. "But dad we aren't sleepy yet. Please let us play, just five more minutes". The boy looked very pleasing at his dad. "No Lewis it was a nice day, but it's getting late. If you hurry I'll read you two a story". He smiled at his lovely kids. Lewis looked much like him, but he had his mother's hair colour. His little girl Nicole was exactly her mother. Only when she smiled she had the same dimple in her chin as he has. "Which story are you going to read us?". She even talked like her mother. "That's a surprise. How faster you put on your pyjamas, how faster you know". The couple ran into their house, followed by their father.

When Clint finally sat in the sofa after his mission trying to rest a bit, Lewis shouted from up the stairs that they were done. "I'm coming". Clint sighted while standing up. No rest today. He slowly walked up the stairs to the room of his two oldest children. " shall I tell you guys a story myself, or shall I read from a book?". He settled himself on Nicole her bed. His question wasn't a difficult one for the kids. "Please tell us nice story yourself dad" Lewis smiled by the idea of his dad telling a story. It was months ago since he told them a tale. "Is aunty Nat also in this story?" the little girl looked with her blue eyes at her dad. "Yes she is". Booth of the kids were satisfied with that answer. Clint told his story about him and his redheaded teammate on a mission. Of course he chanced some parts a bit so his kids wouldn't get nightmares. He kept on telling anthill booth of his kids became sleepy. Lewis was already asleep when he was finished. He stood up from the bed of his oldest boy and walked quietly to the bed of his girl. She was still awake. That was also a thing she had from her mother. She could stay awake all night long in contrast to himself. When one of his ears reached the pillow he was gone. "Aunty Nat is a really brave women". Clint couldn't do anything else than smile and agree. "Yes she is, I'm really thankful that she's my teammate". He settled himself next to Nicole. "How did you became friends?" "You know how we became friends, if told you that story many times" "I know that, but it's just a beautiful story. Please tell it again dad please". "No baby, not tonight. It's late, you should go to sleep. I'll tell the story again I promise, but not today". He walked to the door. When you switched the light button he saw something shiny on the neck of Nicole. He turned the light back on. "What's that on your neck sweetie?". He walked back to her bed. "I got it from aunty Nat the last time she was here, she said she couldn't wear it anymore". Clint glanced at the Necklace. It was silver with a little arrow on it. "Did she… did she wear this?" "Yes dad, she took it off hear neck when she gave it to me. It's very pretty isn't it" Nicole looked very proud at her necklace. "yes, it is beautiful. Well good night sweetie. Take good care of that." "Good night dad".

Clint walked out of the room, a little confused. Should he call Natasha? He didn't really know what to think of it. When he came down, he walked into the living room. His wife was sitting on the couch. "what's up Clint, you look a bit mix-up". "Have you seen the necklace Nicole wears?" "Yes I have". "Do you know Tasha gave it to her?" "Yes I do" He got more and more confused. "Why did she wear that necklace when I wasn't around" "Well Clint she didn't know about us till one year ago. She was in love with you Clint are you really that blind? When she found out about you having a family, she thought it was time to make that love feeling go away. And giving that necklace to Nicole and building up a bound with our children was a part of that. She wanted me to know this. She's very honest and sweet Clint, I'm glad you work with her". Clint smiled. "I didn't know that, she never… She's so strong, I never pictured her with a man because she didn't seem to need one" Clint sighted. "Don't worry about it Clint. This happened like a year ago. She said to me myself that she's totally fine with everything this way. She loves coming here and seeing us all being happy. She's such a sweet girl, hard on the outside, but so soft on the inside" "I know" Clint answered. "She'll always have a place in our family Clint, always. Please tell her that on your next mission. I bet she already knows that but she'll love to hear it from you" "You're right hun, I'll do that" after saying this he sat next to his wife and fell asleep, getting the rest he desperately needed. The next mission will be a nice one. He already looked forward to it.


End file.
